Juno Yoshinaga-Bloodstone
Juno is the heiress to a large family fortune. A rather shy witch though, she acts in the opposite way of her very traditional family. Appearance No longer a fluffy puff, Juno has become bean pole skinny. Her limbs feel long, and she can be a bit boney at times. Her skin is almost clear and void of any scars or even blemishes. Faint bags can be seen under her eyes. Her skin seems to be rather pale and almost milky white. If you ever get the pleasure to see Juno drink, you'll see she gets Asian Flush pretty badly. Probably why she won't ever drink again after her first time. Her eyes are coal black, its hard to tell where the iris begins and the pupil ends. But if you get close enough to look Juno in the eyes its pretty easily seen. Her hair is an nice black but when the light hits it, it seems to have a blue sheen to it. Personality Her mother told her that adults would steal her away, her grandfather said that no one had to care what a little 10 year old said, her aunts and uncles would literally push Juno out of the way in order to not speak to her. Seeing her as an inferior Bloodstone despite being the only grandchild of Ulrik. Juno is shy at first but the more she warms up to you, the more clingy she becomes. Fearful of losing her only friends Juno would do anything to keep them safe. Once you become her friend, you become her friend! However, its very easy for Juno to get the wrong idea or even create the wrong idea in her own head. A good example would be when her friends got hurt for the second time in the forbidden forest. A Hufflepuff, Newt, and Eddie had gotten hurt. Juno thought because she wasn't there to help them, and even got turned away by Newt for comfort, that they all hated her, and thus resorted to being alone and teary. Clingy would be a good way to describe Juno. Insecure as well. Often told by her family that she is better then the rest, but then not as good as she thinks she is. Its confusing and conflicting. She's been sheltered her entire life and harbors a great fear of anyone she deems her parents age. Which would mostly be the professors. Scared that they would take her away somewhere, or worse, tell her parents about how bad she was doing at school. Biography - Before Hogwarts The Bloodstones are an old family and Juno is the unfortunate byproduct of a one night stand. Molly Bloodstone was at a business gathering in Japan. Feeling the pressure of her family's weight upon on her shoulders, Molly made a couple bad calls, drank too much... Slept with a business partner, partied too hard, and 9 months later a baby was born. Molly was married at the time of Juno's birth, to different business partners son, Erik. Molly had lead everyone to believe the child was Erik's, till the day of her actual birth. When the baby came out, it was very clearly Asian. The truth came out and Molly sang like a canary to her grandfather, telling him of the business trip and all the things she did. Ulrik Bloodstone was not pleased. The rest of Juno's younger years were spent as a pawn in her grandfathers ploy to control and shame her mother. Ulrik took over every aspect of Juno's life... Which wasn't a whole lot. The poor girl was rarely let off the Bloodstone Estate, which was massive and had plenty of room for a young girl to explore, but Juno was kept on a rather short leash. Doomed to spend her entire life hidden away in the estate, Juno didn't really know what was going to become of her life. She experienced verbal abuse on a regular basis, and only the rarest cause of phyiscal abuse from her grandfather and tutors. Her mother remained rather neutral on all topics... However, during a very rare chat with her mother (Who was drunk at the time), Juno was told of Hogwarts. Her mother tried to focus on the family tradition of being in Ravenclaw, but she also spoke of classes, the other kids, the pranks she would pull with her friends. Friends. Juno went to her grandfather with a rare spark of courage and then... Meekly asked to go to Hogwarts. Then he said no,and Juno believed that to be the end of things. Erik, having been witness to the way the young girl had been treated her entire life, talked to her mother. Together, they spoke to Ulrik. Its unsure of what was promised but the next day Ulrik announced Juno was going to be going to Hogwarts even handed her the letter that had come by owl. In front of her family Juno was quiet and thankful. By herself, she was giddy and bouncing around her room. It took little convincing to let her grandfather go shopping on her own terms. Just before summer camp, Juno went to the famous Ollivander's to get her wand. Her own wand and not a hand me down from her family. It was there that she met Eddie Sark. He had been in the store before her, but struck up a conversation with the girl who was too shy to say the first word. The young girl quickly became his shadow, but strangely enough seemed to miss out on all the early adventures that Eddie had managed to get into. First Year At Hogwarts Juno was sorted into Hufflepuff, ruining her families long standing tradition of being in Ravenclaw. Juno was utterly distraught and feared telling her family the news, even attempted to put off the required weekly letters that were suppose to be sent. But thanks to helpful advice from a gryffindor and new friend, Valeria, Juno managed to get the courage to write up a letter and send it home. Divination seems to be her favorite class. As she has helped quite a large amount of students with their work, and is eager to do the tasseography lessons that the professor presents to them. Despite her eagerness to do said lessons, Juno seems to fear all the professors. Juno even finds herself having a hard time speaking to her head of house. She has a special fear in her heart for the Headmaster. Unable to do anything but cower in his presence. While Juno tries to study to become a better witch it seems her friends often go off and get hurt on wild adventures. Her friends were getting hurt like Juno remained locked away in her room... It was hard to ignore the overwhelming feeling of... Uselessness. Juno tried to comfort her friend and fellow housemate after a truly terrible experience in the forbidden forest and she was cast away. Juno left the room in tears. Beliving all her friends to feel the same way, she attempted to not speak to Eddie. Thinking that he knew just how terrible Juno was. However, he chased her down and quickly explained that was not the case. It didn't stop the feelings from surfacing in her mind and leaving Juno with a hallow feeling in her chest. She wanted to be happy, and lo and behold... A gift was presented to her. A cute yellow purse, left on her bed in the dorm, by magical means... When she put money into the purse, she got a feeling of happiness. Pure happiness. Almost a hippie like sense of peace overcame her and Juno felt as if she knew true happiness. But that was all she knew. Her life became nothing by the purse... Despite efforts by her friends to keep the purse away from Juno, who was losing weight rapidly due to do nothing but using the purse and falling into the height of her addiction, Juno still used the purse. It had been a gift to her! It would have been wrong to not it! All the justifications in the world were made in Juno's mind, she had to use the purse... Till a friend reached out to her, one final time... And Juno could see what was happening. She gave up the purse, and shortly after was taken out of school. Her grades were still dropping, quite rapidly as she was struggling with withdrawals from her purse. Summer #1 Juno spent her summer at the Bloodstone estate,doing the various lessons that her grandfather had requested of her. Her grandfather remained at home the entire summer and watched over Juno directly. The only saving grace of her summer was the fact that her Aunt announced to the family that she was pregnant... with twins, no less! When her grandfather wasn't parading the less depraved and bruised Juno around, she was at home... Suffering from her withdrawal and struggling to keep with her grandfathers lessons. She had managed to hide under her bed for a number of days before her grandfather dragged her out by the leg. Ultimately, her summer wasn't fun. She hadn't been able to much of anything outside of wallow in her own self pity. Second Year at Hogwarts Juno hadn't been up to much during her second year at Hogwarts. She had grown a bit, but remained rather small and distance from her friends and family. She was still suffering from withdrawal from the purse that had plagued her first year. She attempted to keep flying with Kairav Deane-Ward the entire year, but ended up being able to keep in contact with the boy as the year went on. She had been able to attend classes for the most part, but her saving grace over the year had been Quidditch. She threw her heart and soul into playing as a chaser alongside her fellow Hufflepuff Sage. Where they had done quite well together... With the leadership of Orwell, the Team Leader, they had managed to make to the final game of the season but... At the last game the Ravenclaw seeker had gotten the snitch and won the game despite the fact that Hufflepuff had been in the lead. They lost, but Juno had never felt more alive. She made it through the year with rather good grades. Summer #2 Juno's second summer had been almost as boring as the first, minus the withdrawal and hiding under her bed. She had been granted a rather lonely summer, as her grandfather had been gone the entire summer as he worked and did various traveling trips to the various countries. He had taken Juno's mother with, leaving her in the care of tutors and the house elves that still resided in the estate. She had been given lessons, and when she wasn't learning how to be a proper pureblood, she was learning all she could about three subjects... Flying, Divination, and Animagus. Juno had stumbled across the term 'Animagus' while in her second year and had studied as much as she could, but the Bloodstone library was lacking in most subjects not pertaining to rocks or gems. So, her time spent researching the other fields resulted in little as well. So, she spent most of her time flying above the vast Bloodstone Estate. Third Year at Hogwarts A year in Progress. Schoolish.jpg|Wearing her house colors and looking a bit perplexed. Fancy Juno.jpg|Juno in a dress her family considers 'holy' Tiny Juno.jpg|An always sad Juno Snow.jpg|Juno loves snow! Its her favorite season, when the snow starts to fall. Yuo.jpg|A cute sketch of Juno Flight and Light.jpg|Flight and Light! Juno By Val.JPG|Juno by Valeria Chovnik! Juno Dressed p.png|Juno in a dressed designed by Layla! Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Class of 2025 Category:Pure-bloods Category:Females Category:Students Category:Bookworms Category:Characters